fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ersatz' Manufactory
In the wake of humanity's greatest age of advancement and cultural growth, long-awaited and cherished accomplishments had been reached; a journey to the red planet and the miraculous growth of a technological singularity were just a few. A modern 'golden age'. People were prone to call this the 'ascension' of man. It was an era of achievements and of complete peace. Yet, past debts become too hefty to carry, and it all began to slowly collapse. Under the illusion of a false greatness, mankind suffered the previous scars it left on the blue planet, forcing them to leave the weak behind onward martian and lunar shelters, letting natural selection to their job yet again. But the remnants left behind, an uncertain set of 'artificial' beings that would forever turn the tables of Earth's history as they knew it. A few droids stayed machines, remaining servants of their non-existent masters. A few others achieved self-consciousness, yet never compared to the sinful men; groups, tribes... entire factions of foreign automatons gathered. It started to develop, as if life started to diverge from what was previously discerned. An unknown epoch was approaching, for the better or worse. Ersatz' Manufactory is a setting that focuses on a post-singularity apocalyptic world, where intelligent machines and synthetic beings had overtaken man's spot on Earth as a ruling 'species', while society is attempted to be slowly rebuilt to the automata own dissimilar views of the world. Characters See: List of Characters (TBA, WIP) Canon/s Ersatz' Manufactory is none other than the machines own 'perception' of a barren world, thus resulting in some misconceptions in man's history or that of newly-created cultures, consequential of outside and inner influences of factions, inner groups, conditions, or mindsets. In a nutshell, a multi-narrative perspective is a concept that is very ordinary in this fictional account. This is, however, a mere fraction of the global view bound to the mechanical proto-civilization, hence the remains of man and alternate routes are of canon material as well; notwithstanding that, a 'timeline' of events is referring to the former options. Chronology For the 'main' timeline, see: Ersatz' Timeline (TBA) For humankind's timeline, see: Humanity's Timeline (TBA) *Note that while martian and lunar men deviated and have since changed from the first departure of Earth, this refers to the species history all the same. General Terminology *'Technological Efficiency Level' - Often abbreviated as "TEL", informally referred as "productivity". (TBA) *'Technological Instability Grade' - Often abbreviated as "TIG", informally referred as "corruption" and frequently misconceived as a "dangerousness classification". (TBA) *'Faction' - A Faction, Tribe, or simply Group, are gatherings generally among closely-related individuals who decide to shift to a tightly-bonded lifestyle akin to early humans. These 'parties' soon spawned as the race of consciousness began to appear amidst automatons, leaving the machine-like behind to a nomadic, solo set of circumstances. Currently, there are four main of these, with a debatable fifth runner-up. Factions See: Factions Narrative The Story Ordered chronologically. *See: Prologue *See: Main Story (WIP, TBA) Other Works Works that not affect the course of the main tale, but are otherwise related. May refer to aiding articles or chronicles. (TBA) Notes Setting As a personal fanatic of the concepts of utopia and dystopia, I like to regard this as a pessimistic and rather metaphorical view of a fallen humanity, a 'what-if' scenario, knowing the current ongoing fears of artificial intelligence that are understandably known nowadays. I was quite interested on how could machines possibly 'become' human-like, as in to achieve self-conscience, intellect, things like that; of course, here's exaggerated and often can reach high levels of absurd, it's fiction, after all, but the general theme and topic of this sci-fi 'apocalyptic' narrative is to aim explore that concept in the most enjoyable, through way possible for the general reader. I don't intend to publish this as a full-blown book, maybe implementing the visual medium once I have the resources would be a good step forward thanks to being more developed in that field. For now, it exists here as an ad-lib of mine, free to like or hate to some people. Preface Over the course of many years, I, as an author, had the idea that is now known as Ersatz' Manufactory on mind, but was otherwise frequently scrapped or dumped into previous works, slightly afraid of executing it. I acknowledge that while the language barrier is quite high, perhaps I could refer to this as my first, major ongoing and consistent work over the course of time. Of course, there have been uncountable amounts of influences and inspirations in and outside this site, but I'd like to mention a few worth speaking of. *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Berserk *Abnormalverse *Jack of All Trades *Agency *Fullmetal Alchemist *Risk of Rain *Cowboy Bebop *Watchmen, and other comic book stories of the same genre. *Touhou Project Supporters and Opponents |-| Supporters= * |-| Opponents= * |-| Neutral= * Note: The information formerly referred may or may not undergo change in a future, as this project is still under heavy construction and prone to alterations. Category:Sci-Fi Verses Category:Verses Category:Uninown's Pages Category:Ersatz' Manufactory